Alone Together
by articcat621
Summary: The holidays bring a moment of clarity for Tony and Hermione.


For JenniseiBlack, xxDustNight88.

A/N: Written for the #DrabbleAllTheWay18 hosted by xxDustnight88, N4 - Spending the holidays alone. Also written for JenniseiBlack's prompt: The two have been working together for while, but often butt heads. Until the find out the other is alone on Christmas Eve. They end up spending it together. I hope both of you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one recognisable from either the HP or Marvel universes nor am I making any money off this story.

* * *

 **Alone Together**

"Still here, Granger?"

Looking up, she scowled when she saw Tony leaning against the doorframe of her office. "Well, my boss likes to work me extra hard." She arched a brow at him.

"I don't do that on purpose; you know that," Tony pointed out. "Besides, it's Christmas Eve… You should be home with your family."

"I…" She let out a deep breath. "I'll be alone tonight, Stark. My parents aren't in the picture, and I'm unable to travel back to England to see my friends."

Tony took a few steps into the office. "Hermione, go home."

She put down her pen. "Tony, you know I work until six."

"It's five-thirty. Go home." He arched a brow at her, challenging her to disagree.

"Fine," Hermione snapped angrily. Truth be told, she knew that she needed to take a break and step away from her current project. She didn't want Tony telling her what to do. And she didn't really want to go home to an empty flat.

She stood and began to gather her things. "You can leave, you know. I'm leaving, see?" She snapped angrily, not seeing the hurt expression on his face. "I'm sure Ms Pott's is waiting for you."

"We broke up again," Tony said, clearing his throat. "For final, this time."

Hermione paused, not expecting that. "Oh, I'm sorry, Tony."

"It was feeling rather forced towards the end," he said with a shrug. "I won't be losing any sleep over it, that's for sure."

"So, you'll be home alone too?" Hermione asked quietly.

He cracked a smirk. "Jarvis will be home, at least."

"Ah, of course," she said, nodding. She put on her coat. "Well, have a good evening, Tony." She went to brush past him but stopped when he grabbed her by the elbow as she tried to pass.

"What?" she asked, looking at him in confusion.

Tony cracked a smirk and gestured upwards.

"Are you serious?" Hermione asked, looking up. "You hung mistletoe over my office door entrance?"

"That I did, Hermione," Tony said. "Now come here and give me a kiss." He opened his arms to her.

Knowing that there was no use in trying to get out of it, Hermione moved closer, pressing her lips against Tony's in what she intended to be a short kiss.

Tony, however, had other plans. He pulled her in close, twisting her into a semi-dip. He kissed her tenderly, and to his joy, Hermione kissed him back.

Warmth spread throughout her body as she kissed Tony, much deeper and intimately than she had planned. After a moment, she pulled away, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. She looked at her boss, eyes wide as she began to blush. "I…" She stepped away from him. "Have a good night, Tony." She quickly fled her office, not wanting Tony to see her embarrassment.

* * *

Two hours later found Hermione cuddled up on her sofa after a long soak in her bathtub. She couldn't stop thinking of the kiss she shared with Tony, and how she would have to face him at work after that.

It was a perfectly good kiss, of course. Fantastic, even.

But he was her boss. That alone has danger written all over it.

Suddenly, a loud knock startled her. Putting her wine glass down, Hermione headed to the door. She wasn't sure who could be ringing on Christmas Eve, but she opened the door curiously. Her jaw dropped in surprise when she saw Tony standing there.

"Tony?" she asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" he asked, looking at her nervously. Tony didn't usually look nervous, so it unsettled her slightly.

"Of course." She stepped aside and let him in. "Why are you here?" she asked again.

Tony looked at her. "I… Well, I didn't want you to be alone for Christmas."

Hermione was surprised by his response. "What?" she asked quietly.

"I went home after you left, but I couldn't stop thinking about our kiss. Hermione, I know you're employee, but I feel something for you. You challenge me in a way that no one else can… Not even Pepper." He reached up and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I put the mistletoe over your door because I had to know if you felt it too."

"Why didn't you just ask?" she interrupted.

"Because you wouldn't have entertained the idea because I'm your supervisor," Tony pointed out.

Hermione knew that he was right.

"I shouldn't have forced you to kiss me, but I'm not sorry that I did. It ignited something in me, Hermione, something that I desperately want more of." He took a small step towards her. "I… I thought of you being home alone for Christmas, and I couldn't bear it. So, I thought, instead of us both being alone tonight, we could be together?" He looked at her hopefully.

"You know, there are a million reasons why I should say no," Hermione said, looking at him. "Work being one of them."

"But?" His eyes widened hopefully.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," she admitted softly, taking a step towards him and closing the distance between them. "And I felt something during the kiss, too, Tony, much as I want to deny it."

He grinned, gently taking her into his arms. "Why don't we order some take-out and grab another glass so I can have some wine too?"

"Will you stay the night?" she asked, looking at him. "You can sleep on the sofa, if you want, I'm not trying to pressure you or anything."

Tony laughed, cracking a small smile. "I'll sleep on the sofa, but I'm hoping this means you'll make breakfast?"

"Only if you don't mind cold cereal," Hermione said, laughing. "I'm not that good at cooking."

"Me neither," Tony said, laughing as well. "So cold cereal is perfect."

Leaning in, Tony kissed her gently. While this was new for both of them, Hermione and Tony were both glad to not be alone for the holiday.


End file.
